primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Harlow
|Actor/Actress = Adrian Holmes |Status = Alive}} Detective Harlow is a police detective in Vancouver, and is a close friend to Dylan Weir and was to Tony Drake as well. Biography When Jack's gruesomely mutilated corpse was found in a street in Vancouver, Harlow arrived to investigate, and called Tony Drake in to find out what animal it could have been that killed Jack. Drake covered this Pteranodon attack up to Harlow as a murder. Later, Harlow was present when Drake's corpse was found by the police in a SkyTrain service tunnel, and tried to comfort Dylan about Drake's death and offered to bring another cordoner in instead to fill in for Dylan, but Dylan refused. Harlow also informed Dylan when Trevor Molison went missing in Stanley Park, and went to assist with the police cordon. '')]] Afterwards, when Dylan reported that there had been a dinosaur incursion in Stanley Park which had been responsible for the deaths and disappearances, Harlow did not believe her either, and believed that it was simply a brief psyche episode from Drake's death. When two Merison Oil workers went missing at a coastline near an oil-loading facility, Harlow drove to the facility to investigate and found a protest among the upset people against the oil-mining on their land. Harlow tried to get protestor Ray to cooperate and help him find the two missing workers, but Ray rudely refused and objected, and got into an argument with Harlow which was broken up by Dylan and Leo John before it could intensify. Dylan later called Harlow down to the bay shore where she had found the wrecked remains of one of the missing workers' boat, and they discussed what could have caused it. When Dylan theorised that a giant, prehistoric eel was responsible, Harlow became increasingly upset at Dylan and the two got into a heated argument. Harlow did not believe Dylan and felt that she was putting her choices and theories of prehistoric predators loose in the present before the future with Predator Control that she deserved. Harlow encouraged Dylan to keep her theories about the creatures secret for her career with Predator Control. '')]] Dylan later ultimately chose to abandon Predator Control and skip her important psych evaluation to help Evan Cross, leaving Harlow angry and upset. Some time later, when the Merison Oil loading facility was evacuated, Harlow went in to investigate and found Evan being cornered by a Titanoboa. A shocked Harlow managed to distract the creature from eating Evan by shooting at it, then remained still and silent to avoid being attacked, until the protestors' drums outside lured the Titanoboa away. Harlow subsequently came to believe Dylan about the creatures because of this and understand her decisions, and went to stop the protestors from causing the Titanoboa to attack them and to help cover the incursion up. After a druggy's car was attacked at a parking garage by a large predator, Harlow called Dylan, suspecting that it was a creature incursion. After Evan and Dylan discovered that it was indeed a creature, Harlow decided to try and cover the incursion up, and told Dylan to be careful and Evan not to let her come to harm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Police Category:Alive